


~Rainy Day Kisses & Cuddles~

by Kairat11



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Destiel, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Sub Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough stubble prickled the pads of his fingers and as they got closer to the lips that drove him crazy, he felt the swipe of the wicked tongue that without fail always ripped his husband’s name from his mouth.<br/>Dean gasped, but kept his fingers in place, which his man took as a sign of approval and he wasn’t mistaken. Cas’s tongue swirled around one more time, before he opened his mouth and sucked in his spit slicked fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Rainy Day Kisses & Cuddles~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Here, enjoy some fluffy Destiel, just how I like them :)
> 
> Happy reading!

****

The pitter-patter of the raindrops collapsing against the bedroom windows, coupled with a booming thunderclap woke him up abruptly from his slumber. His eyes still heavy with sleep opened to a room painted in darkness and immediately they darted to look at the alarm clock on the night table, 7:13 it read, in bright red letters. The column of scorching heat behind him, the arm wrapped around his waist like a snake and the warm breath tickling his nape automatically tugged his lips into a foolish grin. No matter how long it had been since they first met, started dating, moved in together, and swore to be together until death do them apart, waking up next to Cas, and being enveloped in his strong arms, was always one of the highlights of his day.  

Dean’s hand moved to Cas’s broad one laying on his belly, and his fingers caressed long ones tenderly. He could still feel the shape of his husband’s long thick cock inside of him; the delicious burn in his ass made him shiver. And even though it wasn’t cold in the room and a soft blanket covered his body, a sea of goose bumps quickly spread on his skin. Cas wasn’t a rough or jealous man, on the contrary, he was so sweet, kind, and also a bit of a dork, yet in bed- he was possessive and Dean loved it. His hand lingered a little on Cas’s own, before he began to carefully move it aside. But as soon as he did, a sleepy gravelly voice husked close to his ear, _“where are you going gorgeous?”_

Instantly, his hand froze and his heart started to pound like an offbeat drum. He licked his dry lips and swallowed; the bitter taste in his mouth made him grimace. Then, he turned in Cas’s arm to face him; the shadows engulfing the bedroom didn’t allow him to clearly see the scruffy handsome face he loved. Yet, he didn’t need to, because he had memorized it in detail throughout the years. If he could draw Cas, Dean was utterly certain he could do it blindly. His right hand reached for Cas’s cheek and his fingers traced the skin with utmost reverence. Rough stubble prickled the pads of his fingers and as they got closer to the lips that drove him crazy, he felt the swipe of the wicked tongue that without fail always ripped his husband’s name from his mouth.

Dean gasped, but kept his fingers in place, which his man took as a sign of approval and he wasn’t mistaken. Cas’s tongue swirled around one more time, before he opened his mouth and sucked in his spit slicked fingers. A surprised gasp followed by a quiet whimper broke out of his chest and suddenly, he felt the familiar erection bump against his hardening dick. Shallow breaths heaved his chest and his eyes fluttered close; the sensation of his fingers being sucked and nipped made his cock twitch with envy. The hand massaging his lower back sneakily crawled down and slithered inside his red boxer briefs to clutch firmly at ass cheek. His hips stuttered forward and Cas’s followed suit; the pleasurable feeling of their swollen members rubbing together elicited throaty moans out of their mouths.

 _“I…ahhh, God, um I…,”_ Dean’s thoughts were rapidly becoming as cloudy as the sky; he was shocked he still had control of his vocal cords, because he certainly didn’t have any of his body. His nipples quickly perked up and at the contact with his t-shirt he hissed. A dark chuckle reached his ear, _bastard_ , was all he thought before he bit down another hiss. Their tangled legs were like vines, making it hard for him to move back and get his bearing.

Cas’s mouth ceased its unrelenting attack on his fingers, much to his annoyance; yet, the hand kneading his ass didn’t quit. _“What was that Dean?”_ murmured his dom close to his mouth; he craved those lips desperately just as his lungs air, morning breath be damned. He swallowed hard, trying in vain to suppress the flames blazing his flesh. It was made even more challenging by the nose nuzzling his jaw, and the teeth scrapping, and then nibbling it gently.

 _“Cas, baby please, ohh, fuck---,”_ his husband grinding their cocks against each other made his head snap back, and a meowl escape from his chest. His now free hand flew to grip his man’s well-tone arm; he was surprised to feel a thin coat of sweat misting his skin. As the minutes had passed the room had illuminated somewhat, and when he gazed back at Cas, he was caught off-guard; hooded eyes looked back at him intensely, eating him up with just one glance.

 _“Please what, beautiful? You have to be clear and tell me what you want,”_ the smug asshole dared to look innocent whilst his tongue circled his own lips. But he knew, if he wanted Cas to give him what he wanted, he needed to give _him_ what he wanted. His hand smoothed down his husband’s arm and down to his own aching cock; he took a deep breath before softly rubbing it down with his palm, he couldn’t hold in the moan floating out. Dean felt Cas’s dick respond and his lust blown pupils followed the movement of his hand hungrily. _Gotcha!_

 _“I need you baby, gimme a hand, pretty please,”_ in that instant he saw Cas’s passion coming at him like an unstoppable wave and he reveled in that feeling. Blue eyes stared pointedly at him and then at the hand on his cock, eyebrow raised and face etched with possessiveness. _Fuck yeah_ ; he screamed inwardly and immediately moved the offending hand out of the way, and then up to brush away a few strands of dark locks sticking to his husband’s forehead.

 _“Take off your boxers and stay just like that,”_ his dom commanded, squeezing his ass before removing his hand. A groan broke off from his chest before he realized it, causing Cas to smirk; satisfaction painted on every feature. Right away he obeyed the order and waited impatiently, while his man turned to the bedside table and poured a generous amount of lube on his palm.

A swarm of carps had apparently plagued his stomach, because his entire body vibrated unbridled; he swallowed again and tried took a few breaths, his hands itched to touch Cas and his legs were restless. His throat was as parched as a wanderer’s lost in a desert, and his nose was clogged with the intoxicating smell of their scents mixed together. His dom was taking his time, but it was all part of their dynamic. The build-up was one of the most fun parts when they scene.

When Cas turned back to face him, he took the same position as before, and then spoke, _“pull down my boxers and swing your leg over my hip, pretty.”_ He didn’t have to be told twice, and his hands quickly moved to do as he was told. First, he threw aside the blanket, and then obeyed the command; swinging his leg over Cas’s hip left his butt exposed and he hiss at the movement. His entrance was a bit tender from last night’s fun activities; the memories stretched his lips in a soft smile. Cas’s own confirmed he knew what was on Dean’s mind and like a fever, a blush tinted his cheeks.

 _“I wish I could fuck you breathless again, but…,”_ he trailed off, whilst his index finger carefully circled his entrance making him whimper; it wasn’t painful just a bit too sensitive. Cas’s finger instantly stopped and went to his hard as steel dick instead; skillful finger wrapped around it, and languidly started to pump it up and down.

 _“Oh, mmm so good, ahh,”_ he couldn’t think just feel, and his body knew exactly how to respond. His hips started to move, slowly trusting into the touch as his hand moved to squeeze Cas’s ass. Then slowly, it crept up his back and as Dean’s blunt nails scratched it playfully, a shiver ran through his dom’s body. The mild groan escaping from his chest made Dean smirked and Cas’s hand stopped.

 _“What’s so funny, huh? You don’t want to come?”_ the seriousness in his tone, contrasted with the smile crinkling the corner of his eyes; it made something in Dean, melt and surrender.

 _“Sorry babe, don’t stop please,”_ he pleaded in a quiet voice and immediately he felt Cas’s right hand behind his head, bringing their faces closer to each other. _Finally_ , was his last coherent thought as his husband’s tongue flicked along his lips insistently; demanding entrance and he happily obliged. Cas’s hand, picked -up the pace, but this time his cock was moving along Dean’s. The sensation made precum dribbled out of his dick; he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Their thirsty lips crashed together like a wrecking ball against a building; he couldn’t help his hand clinging to Cas’s shoulder. Tongues swirled together and moved against each other at the same fast tempo; it was a ravenous kiss, consuming every breath. Dean’s nails dug deep in his dom’s skin, causing his teeth to bite his lips, but not so hard as to draw blood. The touch of pain was ideal, the perfect amount of fuel to take them to the brink. Cas’s fingers curled in his short hair and tug at it gently, _“hmm, fuc…ah, God please, ohh, yea…,”_ babble after babble rushed out his mouth as his mouth was ravished, and his cock was milked slowly.

Dean’s toes curled and his hips and back arched; Cas’s thumb rubbing his slit and massaging the head of his cock made his eyes rolled back. He always tried to maintain eye contact with Cas throughout their encounters, drink him in; his man was an otherworldly being and he looked even more stunning during sex. Yet this time, he couldn’t, though he still kept kissing the bejesus out of him. Playful teeth nipped lips while tongues danced a sensual dance and explored dark caves. All of it was at the same time overwhelming and not enough. The potent smell of sweat and precum inundated his senses and he _need_ to come.

 _“Cas… Cas baby, I…ahh need, to co---,”_ he cried out as another energetic stroke drove him closer to the edge; he was sure his husband wasn’t too far away either.

 _“Come for me pretty; let me see you, let me hear you,”_ his husband cooed.

Dean’s hand clenched in a death grip on his dom’s shoulder, but quickly softened when Cas winced. _“Sorry, sorry Cas,”_ he mumbled caressing the spot lovingly.

 Cas shook his head and pumped their cocks, one, two, three times, and then suddenly he was coming violently. The fire blazing in the pit of his belly wandered recklessly throughout his body like a runaway horse. _“Cas, Cas, Cas ahh…,”_ he chanted as every muscle in his body tensed and his heart galloped. The fire burned the blood in his veins when his husband followed him soon after.

 _“Ohh Dean,”_ Cas husked in his ear as a drowned out moan made his body tremble.  

His head spun and his eyes were clouded; his body buzzed deliciously and his lips stung, it was inebriating, the pleasure his man gave him. The only sound disrupting the peaceful silence was their uneven and unsteady breathing, and their thumping heartbeats. They lay there, gazing at each other, immovable; they spoke entire conversations without uttering a word, it was a gift they worked hard for. After catching their breath, Cas reached for the tissue and took care of the mess, and then fixed his boxers. He pulled the blacked over Dean and smiled fondly at the mouthed _‘thanks’_.

 _“Between last night and now, you have drained me of every drop of energy babe,”_ Dean breathed; his face flushed crimson and chest heaving.

 _“Then, stay here and rest; I will cook breakfast,”_ came the immediate response as his husband brushed the pads of his fingers along his jawline.

Dean shook his head, bringing his hand to caress his man’s ear, _“let’s cook together.”_

Cas’s hand held his and brought it to his lips; azure eyes overflowed with so much naked affection, he felt he was drowning in the middle of the ocean. Cas constantly managed, unknowingly, to take his breath away. “Let me spoil you, beautiful, let me show you my love.”

Whispering like that, with such a pleading voice; Dean couldn’t deny him anything, _what a little shit_ , taking advantage of his weakness like that. _“Okay but, I want apple pie pancakes,”_ he demanded childishly whilst a broad smile bloomed on his bee stung lips. Cas of course smile indulgently at him as he leaned in, and dropped a chaste kiss on his forehead.

 _“Coming right up, your highness,”_ he felt his husband’s smile widen, ample lips still on his skin; the teasing in Cas’s voice made him grin like an idiot.

 _“Then move that sexy ass and get going my prince,”_ he retorted and at those words, the room filled with giggles.

He had finally found happiness; it didn’t erase the dark moments and it wasn’t perfect, but it was _his, theirs_. When he felt lost, sad or confused his blue-eyed angel was always there to bring him back _home_ ; to their sanctuary, where nothing could touch them, where loving arms embraced him, and kept him safely in their warmth.

 

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
